pm_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
She Might Be In For A Big Surprise
| episodenumber = 3/14 (059) | next = |sessiondate = March 9, 2019 |previous = }} is the third episode of . Story Day 6 At Lataro tribe, Aubrey is talking with Arron and Laura on the beach. They talk about tribal council and the close vote. The conversation leads to Aubrey asking Arron and Laura to voting together at the next tribal council. They both agree. Soon after their meeting, Aubrey calls for a meeting on the beach trying to give the tribe a pep talk. However, her pep talks fails and tribe becomes annoyed. Saxton talks about the vote with the tribe, and he notices that the votes are not adding up. Saxton asks Laura who she voted at last night's tribal council. Laura tries to brush the question off, but Saxton is persistent. Saxton calls Laura out for voting Arron at the previous tribal council. After the confrontation with Saxton, Laura walks off away from camp and her tribe mates. Later, after returning to camp, she finds Helix, and they both make a final two alliance with each other. At Manaro tribe, Justin and Taron are swimming in the ocean trying to catch fish. Taron teaches Justin a few tricks on how to catch fish. Justin appreciates Taron’s work ethic and Taron appreciates Justin’s willingness to try new things. Kaycee and India get into a two-sided fight about sleeping at night. Kaycee feels India takes up too much room in the shelter. India argues back with her. The argument ends with both women walking away. Frank feels Keiara has been getting bossy. He confronts her, but she walks away from him. He follows her back to camp where everyone is hanging out. He calls her out for being bossy in front of the tribe. She walks away again, but this time Frank doesn’t follow. Kaycee feels badly for Keiara, and follows after her. Kaycee comforts Keiara after the incident. Keiara is grateful for Kaycee’s support. India has a fight with Brandi for not backing her up in the fight she had with Kaycee. Despite Brandi apologizing, India leaves angry. Keiara tries to plant seeds of doubt about Frank with her alliance with Silas, India, Kaycee, Justin and Brandi. However, the alliance feels uneasy about Keiara. They come together, and decide they should exclude her from the alliance without telling her. Day 7 Lataro and Manaro both head out to their third immunity challenge. Lataro wins the challenge, sending Manaro to tribal council. When Manaro returns to camp, Kaycee attempts to mend fences after her behavior rubbed the tribe the wrong way. Silas ends his final two alliance with Justin. Silas shares a story with Kaycee about his time in New York city. Taron shares a life experience about his family to India. She enjoys his story. Silas lays in camp instead of trying to get food for the tribe. His laziness rubs the tribe the wrong way. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Get Barrelled Both tribes will race out into a field to collect ten tribe colored barrels. Once all ten barrels are retrieved, they must be arranged on individual platforms. Then one person at a time from each tribe will toss sandbags at the barrels with the goal of landing a sand bag on top of each barrel. First tribe to get a sandbag on top of all ten of their barrels wins. Reward: A basket of fruits, spices, and an herb garden. Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Justin Marino. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Category:Vanuatu Episodes